A way to you
by Kogaxe
Summary: After the ceremonial duel Atem was given a new body and a desire to find his true self, he leaves Yugi and tells him that he has been just using him and their love is a lie but... is it true? will Yugi recover and find a new love? YYxY slightly JxK
1. Prologue

it´s been a very long time since I last wrote something, specially a puzzleshipping, let´s see how it turns out.

Oh yeah this is rated M for language, some sexual themes, violence and well…you´ll see

This is YAOI boyXboy relationships so if you don´t like don´t read, I don´t want to be responsible for tainting your minds, what else… oh, of course I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related, just the plot, if I did …woaa just imagine if I owned yugioh!

Warning: it has drama for a reason, if you want a non sad story with fluff stuff and bunnies and hearts and candies, I´m sorry to inform you that this story isn´t for you… =(

Summary: "If you love something let it go, if it returns it´s yours forever, if it doesn´t it never meant to be" He puts their bond to the test, breaking the heart of his aibou, will their love survive the trial? YYxY SxJ and more to come

Well let´s start this mess of a story

**A way to you**

**Prologue**

Drops of water touched him gently on the face, caressing lips and watering eyes, he was already tired of crying that much for the first time in life, it was a new feeling that he couldn´t describe. Things had happened impressively quickly, one night he was building up his definitive deck of cards, trying to accept the fact that he wouldn´t see his darker half ever again and the next one he was crying on the shower, remembering the painful words his Yami had told him.

"I need to discover who really I am…but, by myself"

After finishing the ceremonial duel the gods spoke to the former pharaoh explaining the reason why he was going to be given a human body and a new life; apparently the entity known as Atem had already fulfill his goal, however the one known as Yami had not…

The gang was thrilled to hear that their friend could stay, specially Yugi who could keep his partner, his darker half, his secret love!

But Yami had other thoughts in mind, as soon as they left the Valley of the Kings, the former pharaoh got immerse in his own world, showing a depressed face and walking carelessly. Yugi thought that he could be feeling weird in his new physical body and, hoping that everything would be terrific from that day on, the duelist teen slept all the way, he deserved some rest.

His little bubble of dreams shattered as soon as they arrived in Domino and the Game Shop, his Yami had made up his mind

"I…I don´t get it, I thought we were partners" sighed Yugi trying to fight his own tears

"You´re my aibou and you´ll always be, but you need to understand this, I was given another chance…another life!!" said the taller half.

" So it´s all about you isn´t it?!" cried Yugi not being able to keep his tears

"How can you say that?! You really don´t get it… you´ve got your life with your friends, your school, your grandfather…!"

"OUR friends" interrupted he

"Yugi listen to me for a second would you? I always believed that my fate was to save this world from the shadows and I know you remember how I felt not remembering who I was in the past… don´t you understand?!"

"I don´t…see…why you have to leave" whispered he

"I already told you!!!" screamed Yami messing up his hair "I need to find my new reason to be in this world…by MYSELF!"

"I could help you…like always!" snapped Yugi, still not understanding his Yami´s reasons to leave.

"Aibou" started Yami calming and lowering his tone a bit "I really need to overcome this alone, I don´t want to hurt you if I do something wrong…I wouldn´t be able to resist it…I can´t lose you again…" His forehead shadowed, he was about to cry.

"Other me, please you´re too exhausted to think about it, why don´t we rest this night and talk tomorrow?" Said the smaller teen putting a hand on his other half´s shoulder.

That touch felt so relieving and conformable, the darker one remembered how that single touch could make him feel safe and strong, the touch that had helped him so many times before a duel that seemed impossible to win, during a fight when everything was apparently lost or in times of eternal doubt, not knowing who he actually was. Yami started to hesitate about his decision.

"Please other me, you can´t imagine how I felt when I thought I had lost you forever…but now…you´re here…with me, we have another chance…please….don´t leave me"

Yami tried to avoid eye contact but his aibou´s gaze was too hypnotic, in that moment, seeing his tears, his hurt and apologetic expression and hearing those supplicating words he knew he had to be strong.

Yugi tried to caress his other self´s cheek but was rejected as Yami moved away abruptly.

" After spending years of telling you to be strong and to have confidence you do this?" blamed Yami looking at him with disbelief "You didn´t learn anything Yugi" He made a negative gesture as he started to pack a few things

Yugi´s heart ached after hearing those accusations.

"I…I…I´m strong…because of you" his voice shook as well as his hands "At…least, tell me if you will…return"

The former pharaoh hesitated again, leaving his hands on the air when he was about to close his package, not knowing what to say or do, there was a sepulchral silence that seemed to last an eternity, both spending the worst time of their lives.

A series of images started to dance across the ancient spirit´s mind, haunting it; the first time the puzzle was solved, the tough duels and times in the Duelist´s Kingdom, the restless nights during Battle City, the nightmare after being separated because of the seal of Orichalcos and their reunion…their first kiss; the blushed face of Yugi with his innocent eyes looking at him with endless love, his sweet and soft lips and a promise "we will always be together"

"…will you?" asked Yugi, tears threatening to come down again.

As if coming back from a deep dream, those single two words awoken him bringing him back to the real world, the darker one closed his backpack abruptly and headed to the door.

"You can´t force our fates Yugi, and I cannot promise you anything" Sighed he, hiding his true motives.

"Our fate…was to be togeth.."

"THAT´S YOUR PROBLEM!" Interrupted he rudely "You just can´t get over things easily, always crying and blaming yourself for everything!"

That hurt both of them, the heart of Yugi was already broken and Yami was trying to keep his actuation believable… his true motives still hidden.

"…after that many years…is over" said Yugi emotionless and tired of crying

"That´s right" said the other coldly, in front of the door not facing his aibou.

"…just like that"

"Just like that Yugi"

"Why…aren´t you calling me aibou anymore…you promised that we would be partners forever, no matter what!" blamed Yugi

Yami turned back to face him with a cold glare.

"Enough Mutou, I tried to make you understand, I gave you reasons and I even put up with your endless crying"

"Why are you hurting me?! I´ve never lied or cheated…I´ve always supported and forgiven you!...I…have …loved y…"

"C´mon" interrupted again "Don´t make it more difficult"

Feeling like there was nothing to lose Yugi stood up and walked towards his other self

"Tell me you don´t love me!!!" spat he, still tears in his eyes, a broken heart and looking defeated

Yami wasn´t ready for that, not ready to face what he´d done, having to say those words to his partner was the most difficult and painful task he had gone through, but he couldn´t say the truth…not yet.

"Tell me that all those nights were a lie!...that every time we made love you were lying!"

He couldn't take it anymore, it was bringing him back many memories of them giving themselves to each other, swearing eternal love, passionate kisses, sincere hugs and their breathless sweating bodies, all inside their soul rooms, each touch was different and magic, every single word was spoken from the heart and the world didn´t exist for them, all that mattered was their deep bond and no more…

"I was lying" answered he coldly

Yugi wanted to cry but it all seemed so unreal, that couldn´t be happening, not between them, they were darkness and light, life partners, the perfect combination, they had lived and died together for four years…how could he be saying that?

"You were…using me" accused Yugi in defeat

"Yes I was, I wanted to recover my memories and fulfill my duty as a savior, I´ve already done that thanks to you, so I leave now" Yugi wasn´t expecting such an answer, not from his Yami who swore not to hurt him ever and to protect him as a guardian, was the whole situation a dream?

Yugi fell down on his knees as Yami exited their room without saying another word.

Well that was the prologue, I hope you liked it… I know you hate Yami for what he´s done but apparently he has a good reason, please leave reviews to let me know if you want me to continue this fic ´cause it´s been a really long time since I wrote anything and I think this story sucks : (


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The next morning the weak sunlight touched the Game Shop wakening Yugi up against his will, it was a cold Wednesday morning and rain drops could be heard in the distant, had it been raining all night?

Probably, the air was wet and the weather was painfully cold, he hardly could feel his legs since they were almost frozen, his eyes were irritated and hard to open, his body felt numb and heavier but strangely empty.

"Other me could you pass me another blanket, it´s so cold…"

"Oh yea…you´re not here" said he ironically.

The alarm clock ringed noisily, apparently he had woken up earlier than he was supposed to however he didn´t move at all, instead let the clock ringing for a while, at least that annoying noise could silence his thoughts.

"I was lying"

That image wouldn´t go away easily: Yami hurting him so crudely just with those simple words, not caring about him, his emotionless eyes and cold words…those damn words that screamed into his mind, those memories would haunt him for the rest of his life for sure, nothing would save him from that burning pain he felt in the chest… how could he overcome that?

They had lived together…more than just together! They had shared a body and a mind, they had become a single entity for so many times; when they dueled or felt doubt against an enemy, when they overcame adversity, shared happiness with their friends, played games just for the fun of it, made jokes, laughed…they were a single one when they loved each other in secret.

"Breakfast is ready Yugi, come down or you´ll be late for school!" Sugoroku called him downstairs, he mustn´t have heard what happened last night, after all they had arrived almost at midnight.

"I won´t go…"thought he making an annoyed face, and started to nestle his head on his pillow again.

The accursed alarm clock ringed again and the tri colored hair boy had to silence it throwing his pillow at it.

"I´m not going anywhere" grumbled he covering his face with the blanket

There was another disturbing noise, this time his cell phone.

He grumbled again and cursed a little but knew that there was no option, if he didn´t answer the phone his friends would be in his room in no time, he couldn´t allow that, he wouldn´t be able to explain his feelings for that stupid ancient spirit who had dumped him just like that, that damn selfish, pompous, arrogant, egotistical pharaoh son of a

"What is it Jounouchi?" answered he with a tired tone of voice ignoring his hateful thoughts.

"Sup Yug, we´re planning on going to the arcade after class, you know, to celebrate your victory!"

"Mhm…that´s so exciting…"

It all had happened so quickly that the gang wasn´t aware of Yami´s departure yet, Yugi certainly didn´t know what he was going to tell them.

"C´mon dude you should be proud of yourself, oh! that´s right, the pharaoh- I mean, Yami is with you isn´t he? And you don´t want to make him feel ashamed hahaha! you did kick his ass!

"Jounouchi…"said he with a fragile tone of voice about to burst in tears after hearing HIS nickname.

"Tell him that we still love and respect him, oh hohoho I was kidding, I hope to see you both at school in…Woa! It´s pretty late man, I´m off!" Jou hung up and the silence covered the room.

It had never been so silence since…Yugi couldn´t remember, after spending four years of his life living, hearing, talking, playing, sleeping, eating by HIS side all day and night, loneliness seemed so weird, so unreal, that silence felt eternal and painful, it had to be a dream, a nightmare…

His heart couldn´t take it anymore, that stupid silence was a torture, how long did he have to wait until HE appeared and hugged him and said

"there… there aibou, you just were having a bad dream, you know that I´d never say or do such a thing, I promised to protect you remember? Because I´m your guardian and you´re my aibou forever, I love you please don´t cry"

Reality and fantasy mixed in his room.

"Aibou this…is breaking my heart and soul" Yugi could hear a distant whisper inside his mind "I…can´t…tell you…be strong like always, I don´t deserve your tears…" and then was sure that he was delusional

He had to accept the facts: his Yami wasn´t there, he had left the night before making clear that he was just using him, using his body and soul, he was for sure laughing in that moment remembering how he had lied and broken his heart, that was the reality and no more.

Yami wasn´t talking to him, it was just a pathetic try to make himself feel better, an attempt to ease the pain, to believe that he would return home and apologize for what he´d done and explain why he had to do that…

Just a pathetic attempt…because Yami would never return, not after that night.

"Why are you still here!?" asked Sugoroku as he entered the room without knocking on the door, also breaking Yugi´s thoughts and illusions.

"Grandpa…I…"

"And where´s Yami?" That nickname again, just hearing it hurt him.

"They must be used to call him by that name" thought Yugi

"He left, grandpa" answered Yugi trying to look calmed and disinterested.

"What? Where…Why?"

"He…"his hands started to shake and his voice as well, but he didn´t want to worry Sugoroku grandpa so he cleared his throat and tried to talk normally "He said that he wanted to…take…a nap…you know, saving the world tired him…he needed some time off" lied Yugi

"Oh…I see…" he made a pause "but that doesn´t explain why you´re still here young man!" scolded Sugoroku

"I´m also tired…from the journey, I didn´t sleep well on the plane…I will explain it to the teachers tomorrow, don´t worry grandpa"

The gently old man sighed, made a disapproving gesture and then smiled putting a hand on his grandson´s shoulder.

"Learn from your old man Yugi, I was in the same plane remember? And I feel strong and full of energy" Said he proud of himself with a joyful expression on the face.

"I know grandpa…"sighed he forcing a bitter smile.

"I´ll let you rest for a while, but as soon as you´ve slept enough you´ll help me in the shop, understood?"

"Understood sir!" answered he again with sadness in the eyes.

Sugoroku headed for the exit when he stopped.

"I´ll be downstairs sweeping the entrance, come and help me if you feel lonely"

Yugi looked at him surprised and wanting to cry and confess everything to his grandpa…

"I was just saying because I supposed that you´d feel funny without that mischievous spirit-friend of yours" explained he laughing

"Thanks grandpa, I´ll go down in a second" said he hiding his true feelings.

Sugoroku didn´t answer, just exited the room leaving his grandson alone again.

The now lonely duelist wanted to tell his grandfather the truth about the ancient spirit so badly, not only his grandpa but also his friends, that would make everything so much easier…but they wouldn´t understand the fact that he, a shy and kind boy who liked games and who happened to solve a millennium riddle had fallen in deep love with the mysterious spirit that lived in that millennium thing…a spirit who shared his body and mind with and who obviously didn´t have a physical body, with that spirit that seemed so cold and distant…

And also a guy…

He had never had a girlfriend, the only crush with a girl he´d ever had was with his best friend Anzu, and that had happened a long time ago, he didn´t have any experience with those kind of things, never had his heart broken and certainly didn´t expect his other self to be the one that broke it, it was a whole new feeling…an awkward one.

So how could he confess that he was madly in love with another man, who happened to be the spirit of an ancient pharaoh, well they already knew the part of the magic and Egypt, they had already saved the world and knew that everything that the spirit did was unpredictable but THAT, that thing that involved both of them Yami and Yugi in a relationship would surely be a surprise for them.

They simply wouldn´t understand, even if they accepted his love they couldn´t even imagine what that love meant to him, it wasn´t an ordinary lovers relationship…

He was so on his own…

"What the hell´s just happening?" the door opened suddenly for the second time in that day, it was Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda were behind him, Yugi didn´t know how much time he had been in bed just thinking and crying because it was already afternoon…

He got busted…

**To be continued…**

That…was a boring chapter I know and I felt I spent too many lines talking about Yugi´s emo feelings and his depression and well…that was more like an introduction, believe it or not this will help understand Yami´s reasons to act like an ass.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who sent reviews, I absolutely appreciate your reviews, you´ve inspired me to continue this

**Chapter 2**

Never before had Yugi experienced something like that; being in front of his friends without knowing what to answer but being aware of the fact that he would have to lie to them.

"Yugi what happened, are you ill?" said Anzu as she entered the room with a worried look on her face

"Dude seriously you worried us all day" pointed out Honda following Anzu

"And don´t lie to us man, grandpa already told us that you weren´t ill or anything like that mmm" said Jounouchi raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in a scolding position.

"I…I…felt tired" stuttered the smaller teen feeling surrounded and interrogated.

"Tired huh?, and why are your eyes all puffy then?" questioned the blonde

"_This isn´t good, Jou must know something about…oh crap…" _Thought Yugi _ "_I…err…"

"Yugi" started Anzu, concern in her tone "Have you been crying?"

Was he that obvious? He felt really awkward, not being able to lie properly and not knowing what to say, or in the worst case how to explain his current feelings, they were his friends, they had gone through a lot…really a lot of things, including facing evil spirits, travelling to the past and saving the world, they could understand…or they couldn´t, Yugi didn´t know.

He started feeling uneasy with the three of them staring at him, waiting for a response, Honda looked concerned and confused at the same time while Anzu seemed to be utterly worried and a bit sad, but Jounouchi on the other hand, had an unusual face, it was something between anger and depression.

"_Was it that bad" _Thought the duelist, he couldn't guess why his best friend was so mad at him, then he tried to remember everything he had said to him, he didn´t even say that he was in fact going to be at school or anything like that, so why was Jou acting so weird?

"Yugi did…someone…do this…to you?" Questioned the brunette choosing her words carefully

Everyone fixed their eyes on the smaller teen wanting to know a straight answer, his body didn´t have any sign of physical damage, he seemed really tired though, with bags under the puffy eyes and a vague gaze, the already messy hair looked disastrous, his movements were clumsy and slow and it looked like he hadn´t eaten in a while.

It was definitely not just tiredness, also the air felt heavier but something was different, something was gone and had left a deep feeling of emptiness.

Suddenly the teen duelist felt their interrogative eyes on him.

"Oh please guys I´ve already told you, I am tired!" said he in annoyance

Ignoring Yugi, Honda looked everywhere trying to find something familiar.

"Where´s Yami?" he asked innocently the question that absolutely all of the presents in that house wanted to ask but no one had dared to.

Yugi remembered that he had a heart because it ached deeply after hearing that, his friends could notice how his face changed, tears threatened to appear under his eyes and his hands started to shake, Anzu and Jou looked at Honda insinuating that he had said the wrong words, he understood and no one said anything else.

The situation was pretty obvious but none of the three dared to say something.

Taking the deepest breath of his life, Yugi finally spoke.

"He was …tired… also and wanted some time off… alone"

"Yugi don´t lie! Look at yourself! You´re not only tired, your face…your face! Is so different from yesterday, your eyes are puffy and and… "yelled Jou extremely worried about his best friend.

"Jou please calm down" said the brunette putting her hand on his friend´s shoulder "Yugi is just fired, we have gone through a lot of things lately …"

"Oh c´mon Anzu" interrupted he "I know I´m not really smart or intuitive or…something, but! something happened to him, I know it, Honda knows it and so do you!!"

"You´re not helping dude" said Honda

"Enough!" Snapped Yugi before the matters got worse "if you wanna know so badly then I´ll tell you" The three of them looked at their friend in surprise

Yugi took another deep breath and started talking,

"The other me and I…" he made a pause and continued after thinking his words carefully "shared the same body and mind for…so much time that…" he stopped to look at the faces of his friends; they were all paying attention. "that…I think I forgot …how it was to be alone"

"Yugi you´re not alone" said Anzu using her already known friendly tone of voice  
"I…I know, but…"

There was another uncomfortable, heavy and silent moment.

"But…"he continued after another deep breath "I don´t know how to say this…"

"Dude, just do it, we´re your best friend, aren´t we? "said Jou in a comforting tone, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi wanted to tell them the truth, so they could help him, he wanted to tell them how his life changed since the exact moment in which he solved the puzzle, how they both met each other over the years, the difficult times they faced and most importantly how they fell In love.

Love felt inappropriate to describe their relationship, Yugi knew it was something stronger and more difficult to understand, he had heard and read about how people spend their whole lives trying to find their other selves, their other halves and how they fail, and he had found his other self, maybe under unusual circumstances but they had found each other, they were a different side of the same coin, one complemented the other and that made them a perfect one.

It was only after they felt separated because of the seal of Orichalcos that they understood they couldn´t live without each other.

"I´ll always protect you" the former pharaoh had told him the same night they first made love.

Like a puzzle they fit together perfectly, maybe it had been fate, maybe they just were meant to be or… that was what Yugi liked to believe.

Lies

It had all been lies

"You wouldn´t understand" mumbled Yugi so silent that no one understood what he said

"Yug what did you say" asked Jou

"I…want to be alone for a while…please"

"but Yug…"

"Please" interrupted Yugi "I feel heavier but empty at the same time…I know it doesn´t make any sense…but that´s how I feel, so please I need to sleep a little" said he and covered his face with the blankets, not wanting to talk anymore.

The three of them were speechless

"Yug…" whispered Jou hopelessly and tried to uncover his friend but Anzu stopped him making a negative gesture

"We´ll let you sleep Yugi, if you need something, anything no matter what, we´ll always be here for you" said Anzu

"Yea Yugi we´ll see you tomorrow at school, so don´t be late" said Honda in a relaxed way trying to make him feel better.

But there was no response.

Jounouchi said nothing.

A few seconds later Yugi heard how the door closed after they had left, he was crying again.

_Time passes_

Yugi never thought that having a broken heart was that tiring, his entire body hurt, he couldn´t open his eyes due to the fact that they felt burdensome, his limbs ached, a sharp pain could be felt on the temple and there was also that insufferable emptiness.

It was night already, the temperature dropped a little and the already painful silence intensified.

"I don´t want this, I don´t want to worry my friends and grandpa and I definitely don't want to cry while you´re having fun" said to himself debilitated and surrounded by darkness "It´s not fair…I never lied or let you down…why?" he started to cry again "Why, why?!" lamented he at the same time that tried to remove the tears with the sleeve of his pajama.

"I don´t deserve this!" cried he in negation.

"You sure don´t" another voice could be heard in the room, it was Sugoroku´s, who entered without knocking on the door…again, and surprising his grandson, Yugi almost jumped out of the bed.

"Yugi…" commenced he walking towards the bed with a plate that contained a slice of cake and a cup of hot chocolate "you haven´t eaten anything, don´t you want to grow as strong as your old man" scolded he putting the plate on the bed.

"I wasn´t hungry…" answered he, embarrassed that Sugoroku had seen him crying.

"My innocent grandson, don't try to fool your old man"

"N-no…I really wasn´t hungry but I do feel exhausted, that´s why…I´m in bed" explained he awkwardly.

Sugoroku grandpa sighed and smiled sitting in the edge of the bed.

"It´s ok to be sad, depressed and even angry, it´s just a natural process when you lose something that important to you…"

"I didn't lose anything!" exclaimed he in denial "Why does everyone think something happened to me? I´m just tired, how many times do I have to tell you all? T I R E D!" shouted Yugi

The gently old man smiled comprehensively.

"Denial is just the first stage son"

"First stage to what?" sighed he frustrated, hiding his face under the pillow

"Believe it or not I do understand you, if you want to be depressed or angry I and your friends will support you and be by your side always"

"I´m…"

"I know I know, you´re tired because of the trip and the duel and well…it´s ok" said he relaxed and ruffling Yugi´s messy hair "Once you´re ready to talk we´ll talk however, if you don´t feel like that then we can wait"

"it´s so unfair" sighed the duelist

"No one said it would be fair, life is like a duel Yugi, sometimes you draw the right card and then you win, but there are times in which you need to wait until you can make your move, and this my son, looks like one of those times in which you need to wait patiently"

"Wait for what grandpa" questioned he crying hopelessly again

"For the time to heal this wound, to learn to live on your own…you two spent so much time being a single one that maybe, just maybe you both need to start knowing yourselves separately, that way you will know each other better and without worrying about evil ancient spirits"

Those words were so full of wisdom and comprehension that Yugi wanted to believe in them.

"How did you…"

"I already told you Yug, you can´t fool your old man, did you really think that I wasn´t going to notice the way you looked at an empty space? I knew there was someone who only you could see…that and the noises you made at…some nights"

Yugi felt how his face turned to red instantly after understanding what he meant.

"I…I…"

"it´s ok it´s ok" said Sugoroku laughing and patting Yugi on the back "Now please eat something and sleep, oh and also you should take a bath and …well just eat and sleep, we´ll talk more tomorrow"

Sugoroku stood and made his way to the door.

"Grandpa"

"Huh"

"Thank you…I´m sorry for yelling at you…" apologized he blushing again

"Don´t worry" he laughed "Just don´t do it again" threatened he joking.

"Yeah…"a forced smile was formed in his face

"Oh Yug, one more thing"

"what is it grandpa?"

"He loved you because of your pure soul, don´t taint it with hatred"

And after stating that, the gently old man exited the room leaving Yugi in silence and darkness one more time, a few minutes passed before he could react.

"He didn´t love me grandpa" sighed he forcing another resigned smile.

"I love you more than my own life" a familiar voice could be heard inside his mind

"And now I´m hearing things, great I´m insane" sighed he ironically and even more tired than before, he prepared to finally get some rest.

"Naah you´re gone" said Yugi half asleep

"I´m still with you aibou"

"No you´re not"

"I know you can feel me somehow"

And the voice was right, he certainly could feel how something embraced him in his dreams or in reality, it really didn´t matter.

"Denial is the first stage…" mumbled Yugi before falling asleep

_Next morning_

A boy almost identical to Yugi, just a bit taller, was standing before a youth hostel carrying a small backpack and looking tired.

**To be continued…**

I know I said that this was going to be rated M and is T…well the thing is that I don´t know exactly when the "mature" things will start so it´s safe to continue reading, at least for now.

Please send reviews and prevent me from committing suicide hahaha just kidding …or not?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spending two entire nights at a motel had been an experience, first he had had to find one but he didn´t know what to look for so he decided to sleep in the most "common" one, a small building in the middle of the city, it hadn´t been expensive and neither cheaper, clean and almost comfortable; a small room with a bathroom, a bed a TV and a small table with an ashtray on it, those mundane things had been his only companion during his first night as a mortal, although he had experience as a mortal spending so many years sharing the same body with his aibou, it had been a pretty weird night; first he had had to eat and sleep, something easy considering that he had had to do those simple task while he was in Yugi´s body after his soul had been reclaimed by the Seal of Orichalcos…

The second and most difficult thing was that he had to deal with loneliness…sure once he had to live all alone surrounded by darkness, silence and his own thoughts for longer than three thousand years and he could survive that. However there was a little difference, before the puzzle was solved and he had to live with himself in that maze he didn´t know Yugi…

The former pharaoh sighed and made his way towards the youth hostel, he hadn´t been able to afford another night at that motel so he needed a cheaper place, fortunately he had saved some money.

He and Yugi used to have part time jobs during the holidays seasons, when one of them felt tired the other replaced him, they had agreed that they would share the money in equal parts but Atem had left that night taking just a little, enough to live by himself for a week while he looked for a job.

He entered the building, inspected it quickly with a sight, approached to the reception and asked for a room.

The person in charge, a bald, middle aged man who was reading a newspaper examined his new guest and felt like he already knew him.

"Aren´t you Yu-"

"Oh no, I´m new in this city, I´ll be staying here while I find a job and save enough money to afford something else" said Yami having confidence in himself.

The man inspected him again, surely he looked a lot like that duelist boy who had seen on TV, but the attitude of this one was so different that he decided to ignore that thought.

"The room costs…we dine at…here we don´t receive guests…no one is allowed to…"

The man told Yami about everything concerning his new "home" but he didn´t pay attention, he really didn´t care, all that the ancient spirit wanted was to be alone, even if that annoyed him so badly.

"Now please, sign here Mr…"

"Yami, Atem Yami."

"Oh, sign here Mr Yami Atem, write your full name, a preview address and…"

The man continued but Atem wasn´t listening, he had said his real name and wondered if it had been a mistake; Atem wasn´t a common name, someone could find him pretty quickly just by his name and what kind of surname was Yami? He really sucked at trying to cover his trail, if one of _them_ wanted to find him they would have to just look up the list of a hostel, great.

But he knew that no one would be looking for him, not after the way he had acted that night and he wasn´t hiding, he was lying tough…

"Here" the man interrupted his thoughts

"Pardon me?"

"Here´s the key to your room" repeated the owner handing a small golden key to Atem

"Thanks" answered he putting the key into his pocket

"Second floor, third door to the right"

He answered with a thanking gesture and made his way to his new room, the building didn´t have many rooms and wasn´t big at all however, it had a pool and a small garden, and also it looked clean and appropriate.

"Whatever" Thought he, he wasn´t expecting to spend much time there anyway.

There wasn´t much difference between his room at the motel and his new room, the new one had a large window, a small bed, a small bathroom, a small closet, a really small TV and a huge mirror.

"Everything I need" thought he.

Some kind of new life started for the ex pharaoh, eating, breathing, walking, living by himself were just small-trivial tasks, the most difficult ones were about to begin, and he was very well aware of that fact. Besides, he needed a shower…

He had a body, a one that wasn't his aibou´s or even his ancient body, it was a new one, it didn´t feel weird or uncomfortable, just new and didn´t feel like _his. _

Atem washed his new acquisition inch by inch meticulously, drops of water caressed his face, shoulders, legs…every part of his body.

But there was a memory that he couldn´t take off.

"Hey don´t watch! I´m taking a shower!!" he remembered Yugi laughing inside the bathroom and telling him not to spy. It was a game between the two; Yami would promise not to peek, Yugi then would proceed to bath and after a while Yami would sneak into the bathtub, hug Yugi from behind, even if he couldn´t feel him physically, and then they would love each other inside their soul room.

But Yugi wasn´t there anymore…

It had been necessary…

Atem went out of the bathroom and started unpacking as he thought about the things he would do that day, he needed a new job, papers to confirm his identity, a new plan… maybe it had been reckless to leave just like that, he was a new person in that big semi unknown world, yet he wasn´t afraid, he still had his courage and determination.

The tri colored hair youngster unpacked a pair of new trousers that he had bought the night before and put them on, he had to wear the same clothes from two days ago, he hadn´t been able to borrow some from Yugi, not after what he…

He suddenly noticed the large mirror in front of him, and saw a reflection, which of course didn´t surprise him, it just confirmed the already known and reminded him of that little thing that had changed his existence, the new physical appearance, basically was the same as when he was a mere spirit, however there was something different that couldn't be told easily, was he the same person?

Were Atem, Yami and his present self the same person?

He stared at his own reflection and meditated for seconds that seemed like an eternity, then took a truly deep breath and tried to forget about all of that philosophical nonsense.

_Meanwhile_

A young blonde man was staring at the window with empty eyes, the KC tower was visible from the Domino High School, it looked near and yet so far, if he wanted to walk all the way he would take up to 4 hours to get there.

"That´s a lot of time walking" thought Jounouchi

So it was all over, no more duels for the sake of the world, no more magic and ancient evil spirits, thousand revenges, no more journeys to mystical places, no more fights with—

"Jou answer already! the teacher is pretty mad!" whispered Anzu behind his place

"Huh?"

"Sorry to disturb your deep thoughts Mr Katsuya but, could you please answer the question your silly teacher has just asked?

"Huh? What was the…"

"Oh forget it Mr Katsuya, I´ll never bother you again" Said the irritated teacher

"Geesh What did I do wrong" said Jou to himself

"He had been talking to you for almost five minutes and you were staring at the window sighing! Did you really not hear him?" Said Honda

"Hehe I guess not"

"What´s going on man? You´re _more_ distracted than usual"

"It´s just that…think about it Honda, our adventures have come to an end, don´t you feel…I don´t know… funny, weird or something?"

"I am utterly sorry to interrupt you young men but if you continue to get on my nerves you´ll have to continue your important business …OUTSIDE!"Scolded the teacher almost shouting at the two.

"I know how you feel" said Honda even lower "But imagine how _HE_ feels" pointed he at a certain tri colored haired duelist, both of them turned to look at their friend, who had chose to sit on the last row.

He had bags under his eyes, slightly untidy hair and a bored expression on the face.

"Let´s talk to him after class and find out what´s happening" said Jounouchi decisively

"Don´t you know?! I mean c´mon how can you be that blind…" answered Honda in surprise and raising his tone of voice.

"Shhh!!" Interrupted Anzu from behind warning them about the teacher

Both of them decided to keep quiet for the rest of the class, Honda had the awkward feeling that he had talk more than he should have because Jounouchi was staring at him instead of the window, he had an expression that said "you know something and you´re gonna tell me"

"Mr. Muto the answer for the next question" asked the teacher writing on the whiteboard

"I…forgot my book" answered a tired Yugi.

The professor just exhaled, he looked extremely irritated.

Certainly Yugi had never been a model student, he was distracted dreamy and a bit clumsy, he never succeeded at sports but was amazing at games, all the teachers thought that he had a high potential and could do better only if he wasn´t so detracted, however he had never been forgetful or careless about his own look.

Anzu, worried, turned a bit to look at him, she hated to see one of her best friend in such state, she knew that they couldn´t understand the pain that he was going through.

"Oh Yugi if only you trusted more and tell us what we all already know, why did he leave you, didn´t you mean the world to him? I cannot figure out what he did to leave you in that state" Thought the brunette feeling sorry for her wounded friend.

"Why?" thought Yugi at the same time fighting against the tears again, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn´t cry again for him, he didn´t deserve it, he was selfish and mean, why would he care about such a vain person?

It hurt like hell nevertheless.

"I give you my heart, don´t break it" said Yugi extending his hand to Yami and forming a fist which was supposed to contain his heart.

"Aibou" Yami involved Yugi´s fist in his own hands, kissed it and looked at him with an expression full of love "I´d never break it, it´s safe whit me"

"Please! Other me…I´ve never felt something like this for someone else…I don´t know what I would do if you broke it" said the smaller teen hugging his other self and hiding his face in Yami´s bare chest.

"My little one" said the darker teen caressing his messy hair "You mean the world to me, I´d never ever hurt you"

"Is it a promise?" asked Yugi innocently

"It´s a promise "whispered Yami and then kissed his aibou on the lips in a sweet manner "Whit this kiss I seal my promise"

"I´ll love you forever"

"And so will I aibou"

He remembered he had kept his heart and of course Yami didn´t have it because it hurt like someone had stabbed it with a frozen knife.

To be continued…

Sorry to take so long to update, I haven´t felt like writing in fact I´ve had a lot of work and homework and well these have been horrible times.

Oh btw I don´t know where I read that Yami and Yugi spent almost 4 years together from season zero to memory world passed four years, but recently I read that it was fewer…so…well let´s leave it like that, 4 years :P.

And also I don´t know exactly how someone can book a room in a young hostel in Japan, that´s why I left the process so amm short?

Please let me know what you think about the story so I can improve, send reviews…please! :P


End file.
